Conventionally, a method is known in which an optical element, an optical circuit, an optical component, and the like, which are provided in an apparatus, are optically connected with optical fibers arranged in the apparatus.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a photoelectric composite device which carries out a process by linking an optical signal with an electric signal. In the photoelectric composite device, optical components provided in the device are optically connected to each other with the use of optical fibers that are arranged on and held by a flexible sheet substrate provided with an electromagnetic shielding layer. In Patent Literature 1, the optical fibers are provided between a plastic sheet material and a laminate material and are arranged and held in an arbitrary shape.
According to (i) an apparatus that includes a plurality of optical components in one (1) apparatus and (ii) an apparatus that includes an electrical component in addition to an optical component, such an apparatus also includes a heat radiating (cooling) mechanism for radiating heat of the components. For example, a heat radiating mechanism is known in which air is blown into a housing, in which optical components are provided, so that relatively strong wind blows in the housing.